


Outbreak: The End of Civilization; The Walking Dead/Fanfiction.

by Anniedixon



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Action & Romance, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Trauma, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniedixon/pseuds/Anniedixon
Summary: You sleep one night, Everything was fine... But the morning brings the weird outbreak, the end of civilization. Sarah and Emma Blake both should survive to reach to their father. Join in their journey to see how they end up.---------This is a Walking dead fanfiction and just Emma, Sarah is my creation rest would be kind of same. So... enjoy. I do not own anything else than Sarah and Emma.





	1. Days Gone By

**Chapter 1. _Days Gone By..._**

 

Sarah wakes up with the sound of thunder and looks worriedly at the little figure sleeping beside her, her sister Emma.

Looking around she wiped the sweat off of her forehead and picked the gun from underneath her pillow. Checking the bullets in the gun she slowly stepped down from their small bed and proceeded toward the driver seat and sat there holding her head between her palms.

“Dammit. Another, sleepless night.” She shooked her head in anger.

It’s the third day of their ride and three days since Sarah took a good night's sleep. She started to look tired and pale with each passing day but not having any good other option she chose to keep on driving her camper van toward the City of Atlanta where her dad asked her to go… After the world went to shit, deep shit.

One night everything was fine, other night everything was finished. End of the world, end of the civilization. Nobody was ready, at least not them.

“Sarah…” hearing Emma’s voice she gulped all her worries and rushed back to the bed to see Emma sitting on the bed with her head between her knees and arms hugging her knees.

“Emma, what’s wrong, baby?”

“Where were you? I got scared.” She cried and hugged her elder sister.

“I was going to drive.” She soothed her by rubbing her back.

“In the night? Dad said not to drive in the night.”

“I know sweetheart but it’s already 5 and sun will be up soon so we should be ready when it’s up.” She stood up and Emma shooked her head.

“No. I don’t want you to go leaving me. I am scared and sleepy.” She cried.

“I get it. I am just going to drive and will be in the car and nowhere else. Why do you get scared so much? Dad also told you to be brave and not to cry.” She tried cheering her up.

“Yea. Okay. I forgot.” She wiped her tears and covering herself in the blanket laid back. “Good. Sleep well.” She kissed her and walked off toward the driver’s seat.

 

Sighing she dropped herself on the seat and looked at the windscreen which just showed her the leaves which she placed on the screen last night so nobody sees their van.

Wearing her boots and jeans she tucked the gun and knife in their respective holsters and swung her crossbow around her shoulder while wearing her quiver on her back. Chewing onto her lower lip she unlocked the little door of the driver’s seat and walked out of the van. With her one hand on her knife, she took slow steps toward the windscreen to remove to leaves. To her luck, there wasn’t any walker around and she successfully removed all the leaves and didn’t have to kill any walker, early in the morning.

A smile spread across her face as for the first time she didn’t have to kill any walker early morning. Maybe that was because she wasn’t near any town right now and most people were in the towns or cities when the shit braked and people, dead people rose up.

 

Picking the keys, she started her van and slowly started to drive toward Atlanta which wasn’t so far now. Just a few kilometers more and they’d meet people, real people.

As she reached closer to Atlanta her heart beats raised seeing the highway empty from one side and blocked from the other side by the cars which were burned down.

“Are we there yet?” Emma startled her making her tremble in her seat.

“You scared me.” She looked behind her to see her.

“I didn’t mean to. Sorry.”

“That’s fine. Did you eat something?”

“No. I thought we’d eat together.”

“Sweety, we can’t. You go and eat.” She sadly looked ahead. Running out of food, sucked.

Sarah couldn’t tell her little sister that they have only a little food left which would just do fine for one person only and not wanting to starve her little sister she decided to quit eating. They found a lot of stuff on their way but food. It seemed as if somebody cleared whole food… which was kind of weird.

 

“Is that a man?” Emma pointed toward the man riding on the horse.

“Of Course… Go back and don’t come here till I ask you to.” She ordered her and slowed down a bit to not get the attention of the sheriff riding on the horse with a bag of the guns on his back, heading inside the city.

 

She looked at the satellite radio placed on the table beside her and picked it up. Looking outside she started to change the frequencies thinking that a sheriff might’ve a talkie with him in this shitty world.

 

“Hello is anyone there?” She said as the statics reached her ears.

“A-n-r” Those words came before the signal went off.

 

She frustrated, dropped it back and sped up her van and kept following the horse hoping they might reach the camp, refugee camp together.

After some time she slowed bit seeing the abandoned city and few walkers roaming here and there and some laying, still their mouths working.

 

She looked up hearing voice of something and before she could make out what the noise was she heard sheriff shout ‘Yee-ha’ and raced his horse. Changing gear, she tried to follow him but applied breaks as she saw so many walkers coming out of different directions. Soon he was swarmed and then she didn’t see him. Slowly moving back, she turned toward the other street and parked her van near a building where there were no walkers as they were most likely busy eating sheriff and his horse.

 

Tears breakthrough her eyes as she looked at the overrun city, which was supposed to be the only hope for them, for them to meet their father. Wiping her tears, she picked the radio and tried frequencies till she heard static… “Dad… Dad are you here. Please… Be here” She emotionally spoke and kept on wiping her tears which fell.

 

“Dumbass… you, yes you in the tank. You cozy in there?” she heard from the radio and looked at the radio wondering.

\-----------------

 


	2. Guts

**_ Guts… _ **

**\----------**

**_ Atlanta _ **

**\----------**

Sarah was shocked would be an understatement. She couldn’t believe her ears when she first heard someone’s voice but eventually, she did. She was sad though, the person wasn’t talking with her but with somebody else. She picked her bag and shoved the quiver into its designated place. Her bag wasn’t a normal one. It was designed by her for her special stuff.

“Emma. Don’t make noise just lay down and try to sleep. Don’t look out, I will be back in a while.” She told her and quietly left the van locking her sister inside. She sprung forward to the place where she saw the man go down. Sneaking up the ladder she reached the nearby roof and sighed seeing the horrible scene in front of her eyes. She wondered, how is he going to escape.

Looking at the bag of guns she craved for it to be with her… She wanted that bag now. She pulled the radio out of her pocket and waited for the men to talk if by chance he was alive in there…

“Hey, are you alive in there?” She finally heard the radio man, again.

“Hello? Hello?” So, he was alive too. She sighed.

“There you are. You had me wondering.” The man on the radio spoke and she chuckled. It had her wondering too. He shouldn’t have just run into the city… even though he was flagging something.

“Where are you? Outside? Can you see me right now?” She rolled her eyes as the tank man asked the dumbest question, wasn’t that obvious?

“Yeah, I can see you. You’re surrounded by walkers. That’s the bad news.” She now rolled her eyes again, that too was obvious. How dumb of them?

“There’s good news?” Now that sounded to her like a good question. According to her, he needs to wait and then he can leave but now she wanted to know what the other man has to say about it.

“No.” She chuckled again, she wasn’t the only to think that- escape was impossible.

“Listen, whoever you are, I don’t mind telling you I’m a little concerned in here.” Hearing this line Sarah rolled her eyes.

“You should see it from over here. You’d be having a major freak-out.” She smiled hearing it and nodded as if agreeing with him. She would be considered mad to smile on such thing…

“Got any advice for me?” she held her breath and waited to hear the man.

“Yeah, I'd say make a run for it.” She gasped and once again looked down to confirm if he was serious about the run.

 

_“He’s crazy…” She concluded._

“That's it? "Make a run for it"? She tapped her feet on the floor, impatiently.

“My way's not as dumb as it sounds. You've got eyes on the outside here. There's one geek still up on the tank but the others have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. With me so far?” She keenly heard him.

“So far.”

“Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now while they're distracted, you stand a chance. Got ammo?”

“In that duffel bag I dropped out there, and guns. Can I get to it?” Hearing the man in the tank, she looked at the bag again. It wasn’t surrounded by walkers, but it wasn’t in his way so she sighed, besides that she wanted to have that bag for herself.

“Forget the bag, okay? It's not an option. What do you have on you?” She sighed, she could get to it as he distracts the walkers while escaping, she thought.

“Hang on.”

 As the tank man hangs on… she stood up and walked toward the ladder and joint the two little roofs and carefully made her way toward the other roof to see around if she can see the other person, who’s on the radio guiding the dumbass…

“Yeah. Yeah. I've got a Beretta with one clip, 15 rounds.” She sighed, ready to follow the instruction and reach them… both.

“Make 'em count. Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction. There's an alley up the street, maybe 50 yards. Be there.” She chuckled and moved ahead before even the tank man got out. She sighed seeing an Asian boy up the alley guiding the dumbass… she stepped back and reached the closest place where from where she could jump off and get the bag. It was her life, according to her. In the world of the walking dead, the bag was a gold mine, a jackpot.

“Hey, what's your name?” She stopped and shook her head at the dumbness of the sheriff.

“Have you been listening? You're running out of time.” She waited and soon saw the man who’s the sheriff… A dumb one.

She got his glimpse, he was handsome, with foolishness in his mind. She looked at him as he sprints toward the alley popping the rounds and making all the walkers of the area follow him making it easy for Sarah to grab the bag. As she saw the bunch of the walkers following him she immediately jumped down and picked the bag and a sheriff hat. ‘Cool’ She mumbled and ran toward the ladder to climb back. Walkers which were left started to growl and follow her. Placing the bag down she attached a hook to it and wore the sheriff hat. Bringing out her knife she stabbed the few in the head which was in her way and climbed back to the roof and proudly pulled the bag up. Her smartness was great.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“Do you hear me?” She spoke to the radio the man who was guiding the sheriff.

“Is there someone?” The man on the radio asked.

“Isn’t it obvious, if you’re hearing my voice.” She rolled her eyes.

“Who’re you?” The man asked.

“Just to let you know… I got the bag of the sheriff.” She chuckled and waited.

“What’s your name? I am rick- Rick Grimes. The bag is mine.” She heard the sheriff.

“Good to know. Now it doesn’t belong to you. I got it. Actually, your hat too.” She too didn’t know why she was teasing him or even why the hell she contacted them?

“I’m Glenn. Who’re you?” Glenn asked her.

“I know you, smarty pants. You Asian right?” She asked looking at the building where they were trapped. She basically followed their trails after getting and dropping the bag to her van.

“Have you been spying us?” Glenn asked.

“Not really…” She sat down on the edge.

“Hey you, whoever you’re. Can you anyhow, umm- Help us get out of here.? We’re trapped here.” She heard a new voice, a female voice.

“I can see that. Like Glenn said to Rick. If you- you’d have a major freak-out.” She stood up. A little concerned now.

“So help us?” Now the voice she heard was of another female.

“How many are you in there? I am curious now. By the way- I am Sarah.” She pinched the bridge of her nose and waited for them to reply.

“Well- We’re totally seven people here, including Rick. I’m Andrea.” Andrea said and she sighed.

“So may I know the names. And why do you have a man cuffed?” She asked looking at them.

“I see you. You’re- How did you even reach there with all those geeks?” Glenn spoke.

“I’m a climber- I climbed up here. That’s not important.” She shrugged.

“I’m T-Dog.” She saw a man say and raise his hand. “Morales” “Jacquie” “Andrea” “Glenn…” “Rick” “And that’s Merle-Dixon.”

“So- How’d you think you can come with me? I mean I climbed up to here you can’t! You are dead.” She told them and they panicked- more.

“Something good would help. We are enough scared…” Jacquie spoke.

“Okay. You've got a good sense- china boy. Any pieces of advice for your own self?” She asked and Glenn shooked his head.

“I’m Korean. And I have no pieces of advice- He wasn’t trapped like us if that’s what you’re talking about.

“Fine…Korean. Well- I can figure out a way. I can distract them and come at the doors with the car. You’ve to be ready so when I come and signal you, you don’t waste time packing up.” She told them and they looked relieved but they weren’t completely relieved and their faces said it.

“How long? Because the glass doors will not hold long.” Rick spoke.

“There are two sets of doors. I will come before they break through the second one…” She told and started to go but stopped. “I have a little sister waiting down. I am going to drive her out of the city first- That’s why I will come this late. Don’t worry I will save your idiots asses.” She chuckled and walked away and climbed off the roof and onto her way.

 

“She might be lying Y’all. Y’all can’t just believe her like that… don’t tell me you did?” Merle shook his head looked at all.

“We will keep trying. Here T, keep this key safe.” Rick ignored merle and handed T the key to the cuffs.

“Let’s go down. Keep trying the CB…” Andrea said and they walked down in a hurry.

 

-*-*-*-*

“Where were you? What took you so long?” Emma questioned as soon as Sarah returned.

“Helping few peoples. I am going to leave you alone once more. So be ready.” She told her and Emma sighed.

“Did you bring anything useful?” She asked and Sarah nodded.

“Chips.” She tossed the packets to her and drove out of the city. She looked straight and sighed as her stomach grumbled.

“You should have them…” Emma opened the pack and forced a few chips into her mouth. “Feels good?” She asked and Sarah nodded.

“Where are you going to leave me?” She asked and she just shrugged.

“Somewhere safe- I don’t know.”

“What’s the reason?” She kept questioning.

“People. I met few peoples, they’re trapped and I need to save them. They need me more than you need me.” She told her and she nodded.

“You’re just too kind. Dad-.” Sarah didn’t let her complete her and glared her angrily.

“Dad- he might be dead too. Just like mom. So don’t ever bring them up again. I am done with their topics. They just left us to fight while they could’ve just lived with us. So enough” Sarah angrily spoke with tears of anger filling her eyes.

Emma didn’t say anything and held back her tears which were ready to spill but she didn’t want to cry, just not yet.

She looked here and there, front and sides to find a reason to start a new talk and soon enough she did.

“Sarah. There are people there. Look the smoke.” She said and looking at the pointed direction she looked back at her. “That could be just forest fire.” She shrugged forgetting for a moment that fire doesn’t start automatically.

“Of Course…” Emma shooked her head and looked at her.

“Somebody has to be there to start this fire even if it’s a forest fire. Plus, the smoke is just little so somebody might be cooking something.” Emma told as the matter of the fact. “You’re- Right.” She told her and sped up her car toward the large rock quarry.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-

“What’s that dale?” A man asked holding his shotgun and resting it on his shoulder.

“A van. I see- They might be back.” Old white beard man spoke from up the rock quarry.

“They just said they’re trapped.” Brown haired lady interrupted.

“Then positions. Somebody is there to hurt us.” The young man spoke and the whole camp was active with one or the other things in their hands to defend themselves. They were ready to attack as the van pulled up and came to halt right in front of the RV.

 

“Hands up and come out. Show yourself.” The man spoke.

“Shane… It’s just a girl” Brown haired lady spoke.

“How many of you’re in there?” Shane asked ignoring the lady.

“Two.” Emma popped out her head from the window despite Sarah stopping her. “Who’re you?” Shane asked again.

“I’m Sarah and she’s my sister Emma. Drop the weapons and we will come out. I’ve more firearm than you.” She threatened them.

“Lori tell him to drop the gun.” The old man spoke climbing down.

“Dale you’re not serious.” A man with the shovel spoke.

“Jim I’m. They don’t have their weapons in their hands. Drop the stuff.” Dale ordered.

“I don’t have time. I need to go.” Sarah said and jumped out of the van.

“Where?” Shane finally dropped his gun and then others.

“I’ve people in Atlanta and they’re waiting for me so I can help them. Just… I don’t trust them and not you either- But, I need you to look after my sister. She won’t leave the van but just keep an eye. I will feel good that she’s here with peoples around and not walkers.” Sarah said, acting dumbest girl in the whole world. Who can do what she is doing?

“Atlanta? Our people are there too. They’re trapped.” A blonde girl spoke. “Andrea would be fine, Amy.” Dale sympathetically placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah. There you go. Those people- they’re your people. Glenn and Ri…” Before Sarah could complete Amy ran to her and hugged her. “Please bring them back. I will look after Emma. Just like a sister. Just bring them all back.” Amy cried.

“Fine. I will go. Can I take your car?” She looked at Shane.

“This is T-Dog’s truck.” Shane showed her the truck and looked down “Should I come?” He asked her and she shooked her head.

 “I’m better off alone, there are already seven of them. I don’t want to risk anyone. Take care of Emma. I am gonna bring your dumbass folks back.” Sarah said and putting on her gears she left the place and her sister behind…

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

“She fucking ditched us, didn’t she?” Andrea spats.

“No, she had to take care of her sister, first things first.” Rick cut her off.

“Yeah just like the door. It’s gone.” Andrea rolled her eyes.

“We are going. What’s the problem now?” Glenn spoke making faces.

“Be careful out there.” Jacquie nodded and they headed out of the store covered in guts of the deads.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“Is anyone there? Where the hell Y’all are?” Sarah stood up on the edge and tried her radio.

“There you are. We waited.” T radioed.

“Your people stopped me. Shane and Dale.” She answered.

“It’s late,” T told her.

“Where are others? I am back it’s not late. I saw the walkers still out and the door still fine.” She worriedly spoke as she thought about Amy crying for Andrea.

“They’re here. Rick and Glenn went out.” T spoke and she looked ahead and shook her head.

“Y’all just keep making me wonder- How much more idiot you all can be.” She looked around.

“They’re heading toward the construction van,” Morales told her.

“Be ready we’d be getting you all out.” She said and ran toward the other roof and jumped and then she was out of their sight.

 

 

Glenn growled or you can say acted like a real walker while passing through them to reach to the cube van. The thunder rumbled and they both, rick and Glenn looked at the sky with fear visible in their eyes. Sarah looked at them from the other side and sighed. “They are dead.” She muttered and rushed down to the construction site and grabbed the keys from the board and started the van for them.

 

Soon the rain poured on them heavily and the guts they had smeared on themselves started to wash off. Sarah impatiently waited for them to make it to the van otherwise- they would be dead for real.

 

“The smell is washing off isn’t it?” Glenn asked Rick.

“No, it’s not.” He says and then looks at the walker who smells them and growls. “Maybe it’s,” Rick replied.

 

As the more guts washed off the walker growls and attack them.

“Run” Rick shouted killing the one who charged at them and doing so they killed more as they made their way to the site.

Throwing their weapons from above the fence they both climbed down and wore off the suits they were wearing with the guts on them. To their luck, Sarah was already there as the head of the walkers broke the fence in seconds but they reached the van on time.

 

“Go…” Glenn panicked.

“Yeah.” She rolled her eyes.

 

They accelerated the van and drove away from the store and it seemed as if they left their trapped friends behind. She, Sarah didn’t speak anything and kept driving because her plan wasn’t to draw them at the store but away and right now they were all over that place and she stayed quiet and let them do as they planned.

“Oh my God. Oh my God. They're all over that place.” Glenn panicky spoke.

“You need to draw them away. Those roll-up doors at the front of the store… That area? That's what I need to be cleared. Raise your friends. Tell them to get down there and be ready.” Rick ordered Glenn and she just processed what he was saying. He wasn’t that dumb after all.

“And I'm drawing the geeks away how? I… I missed that part.” Glenn asked confused.

 “Noise,” Rick said and they all nodded. It made sense… little bit.

 

Sarah parked the van as Rick asked her to. As soon as they came to a halt, Rick walked toward the Red sports car and broke the window of that car. She sighed and looked at Glenn as his eyes twinkled with something- She didn’t know what.

 

“Take it and draw them as far away as possible…” Rick ordered and Glenn nodded and took the beeping car away.

 

The car was costly and it was obvious, pretty obvious for it to have thief alarm and that’s how they got what they needed, NOISE.

 

“You’re not that Dumb.” She told Rick as he drove toward the doors.

“I don’t think I was dumb, yeah, maybe a little but I was trying to flag a helicopter and that made me dumbass.” He explained.

“That sound? That- Was that the helicopter?” She asked, shocked.

“Yeah. I was trying to flag it and entered the trap.” He nodded.

“I’m lucky that I was following you. Otherwise, it would’ve been me in there. Or dead me.” She sighed.

 

“Go and open the door.” He ordered as he parked the van, it’s back facing the roll-up doors.

 

She hurriedly opened the door and banged the door. They too opened the door and jumped into the van while throwing their stuff inside. Sarah stood holding a piece of rope so she doesn’t fall. As soon as the peoples got inside, the walkers were right behind them trying to hold them, to eat them.

 

“Go…” Sarah shouted and Rick sped up. She closed the door and sighing sat down. Running her gaze on the peoples- something was wrong. She counted and they weren’t all. Everybody else too looked shocked as they looked at T.

 

“Is that Dixon. The one who’s missing is Dixon? Where the hell you all left him?” Sarah angrily stood up.

 

“Yeah, the one with the cuffs,” Andrea replied looking at T.

 

“I dropped the damn Key. In the drainage. I dropped it.” T looked sad, she sighed and sat back with eyes still showing her anger.

 

“Where’s Glenn?” Andrea asked as she found him missing.

 

“Whoo-hoo-hoo! Yeah-hoo-hoo!” They heard him pass by in the beeping sports car with music full on swing…  


 

 

 

  
Merle struggles to free himself while cursing everyone---…

 

**\----------**

**_To Be Continued…_ **

**\----------**

Thank you if you’re reading this… Vote please If you want to keep reading.


End file.
